fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Katrielle (Galactic Battle)
Katrielle (カトリーエイル, Katorīeiru) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle. Katrielle Layton is the second protagonist of the Professor Layton games, specifically the games Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy, and Layton Mystery Detective Agency: Kat's Mystery-Solving Files. Katrielle is also the daughter of Professor Layton. In Galactic Battle, Katrielle is Professor Layton's Echo Fighter, and shares many of the same moves as her father, while having her own animations. Rosie Jones reprises her role of Katrielle Layton in all of the Western versions of the game with new voice clips, while Kana Hanazawa reprises the role of Katrielle from the anime in the Japanese version of the game. Katrielle is numbered as fighter #147e. How to Unlock *??? *??? *Get her to join your party in The Elemental Labyrinth. Upon completion of one of the tasks above, Katrielle will challenge the player to a battle on London. Defeating her will unlock her for regular battle. Differences from Professor Layton *Katrielle has different taunts and animations from Professor Layton. *Katrielle is shorter than Layton, and as such several of her attacks function differently than Layton. *Katrielle's energy shockwaves are purple rather than blue. *Katrielle has different victory animations. *Katrielle's hat is notably much shorter than Layton's Top Hat, leaving damage to be dealt with differently due to its size. Moveset Other Animations Role in The Elemental Labyrinth Katrielle was among the many fighters present during the ceremony being congratulated by both Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Katrielle was present during the clash between Hearth, Floe, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand. During the clash between the six deities, Katrielle appeared alongside her father, Professor Layton as they attempted to slice the beams with their swords. Upon being given the nod by Balder, Ludwig charged forward in his clown car, and rammed both Katrielle and Professor Layton into the beams, placing both under the control of Alluvium. Role in Classic Mode Professor Layton will appear as an opponent in the 3DS, Wii U, Ultimate, and Galactic Battle styles of Classic Mode. He can also appear as a random ally in all of the other variations of Classic Mode. Family Fray! Katrielle's Ultimate style Classic Mode is named, Family Fray, and features Jean Descole as the final boss. Katrielle's opponents are all various families such as Bowser and Bowser Jr, Chrom & Lucina, and Fox and James. Professor Layton appears as Katrielle's ally in all battles, including the final round, emphasizing the family theme. Alternate Costumes Smash Taunts Palutena's Guidance Snake's Codecs Fighter Spirits Katrielle's Fighter Spirit can be obtained by completing Classic Mode. It is also available periodically for purchase in the shop for 500 coins. Unlocking Katrielle in The Elemental Labrynith allows the player to preview the first spirit below in the Spirit List under the name "???". As a Fighter Spirit, it cannot be used in Spirit Battles and is purely aesthetic. Each Fighter Spirit has an alternate version that replaces them with their artwork in Galactic Battle. Katrielle Layton.png|Katrielle's Fighter Spirit Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle Category:Fighters Category:Females Category:Swordfighters Category:Professor Layton Characters Category:Echo Fighters